A Whole New World
by inu'sbb
Summary: Lana is just your average 17 year old girl, but what happens when she visits her boyfriend's house and gets sucked into his little brother's game console and ends up in Sonic's world? Who knows? It's a whole new experience for her.


"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked giggling as I was lead by my boyfriend, Darren, to an unknown location in his house.

"Not yet!" he chuckled in response for the tenth time. "Just sit on the couch and hold out your hands."

I felt for the couch and sat on the edge. "Oh god, you're going to put something gross in my hands!" I whined as I crossed my arms.

I heard him sigh from across the room. "No I'm not. Just do it, Lana!"

Relenting to my boyfriend's wishes I uncrossed my arms and held out my hands. I could hear him opening drawers from across the room until he made a noise of affirmation and shut the mass of cabinetry he had opened. I began to squirm in excitement as I heard his footsteps pad back towards me and I could feel my hands begin to twitch in anticipation. Laughing at the face I was probably making, Darren placed a medium sized box in the palms of my small hands.

"Ok, open your eyes!" I could practically feel the light beaming from his eyes as my eyes slowing begin to crack open.

As my eyes fully opened to the world around me they landed on an open box that cradled a beautiful diamond necklace in its red velvet folds. My mouth practically dropped to the floor as I gently picked up the silver chain that connected to the beautiful diamond pendant and gave Darren an incredulous look. "Darren...I-I don't know...what to say! Its beautiful!"

"Happy four year anniversary, babe!" He gave me a breath-taking smile as he took the chain from my hand and clasped it around my neck. "You look beautiful..." He whispered as he pulled me into his embrace and kissed me.

"Ew, you guys are disgusting..." A sickened voice groaned from around the corner of the living room of which we were standing in. We both pulled away to see Darren's little brother, Ian, standing in the entrance way with a GameCube controller in hand. "You know I still don't see why you're with such a lazy-ass loser like my brother," he grumbled as he looked at the two of us.

I could see a vein bulge in Darren's forehead and I knew a brawl was about to ensue. "Come here and say that to my face you little brat!" Darren bellowed as he ensued a pursuit of his little brother.

I adorned the role of referee once again and followed suit of the two hooligans as they raced into Ian's bedroom. "Guys, don't kill each other!" I berated as I ran into the preteen's room. Ian's room was so cluttered that I didn't see the wires running along his floor and my foot snagged on the power chord causing me to wipe out and bring his game console down with me. I let out a yelp of surprise as I crashed down onto the carpeted flooring and groaned as his bulky GameCube fell onto my back.

"Hey! Be careful with that! Aw man! You unplugged it! I just got to the best part!" Ian shrieked as he saw me ensnared in his console's wires and the console haphazardly strewn across my back.

"Oh my god, Lana! Are you ok?" Darren gasped as he threw his brother to the side and rushed to my side.

"Glad to see your concerned for my well being, Ian..." I groaned into the carpet as Darren began to untangle my legs from the different sets of wires.

"I would be if you hadn't of erased all my data. I had just gotten to the best part!" he groaned into the palms of his hands.

"Which would be?" I was genuinely concerned as my boyfriend righted me on my feet once again.

"Sonic and Shadow were about to duke it out on Prison Island, but now I have to start back on the course where Tails lands on the island!" he threw his hands up into the air in exasperation.

" Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm sorry I'll just plug your GameCube back in and never enter your death trap of a room ever again. What do you say?" I gave him a cheeky grin and all he could do was huff in response.

"Lana, your leg is bleeding!" Darren hissed as he examined my bloody knee.

"Huh? Oh, it is. I must have scuffed my knee when I fell?" I leaned over and examined my scuffed up appendage and sighed.

"I'll go get you a washcloth while you plug the GameCube back up. I'll be right back!" Darren raced out of his brother's room and I heard him shuffling around in the bathroom for a washcloth.

"Alright, Ian you'll be back in Sonic Paradise in a few seconds...just let me plug this up," I picked up the power chord and strolled over towards the socket near the TV.

"Careful, sometimes a socket can shock you," Ian added as he crouched on the floor beside me.

"Yeah yeah yeah...I know that," I harrumphed as I pushed the two metal prongs into their proper slit. Before I could retract my hand a large burst of electricity shot through the socket and into my body sending me across the room.

"Lana, are you ok!? Oh my god, Darren! Darren!" Ian raced to my side before rushing out of his room to find his brother and then everything went black.

...

"How long do you think she's been out?"

"I don't know...we were searching for the emerald and we found her like this,"

_Who's...who's voices are these? Maybe it's Darren and Ian? _I tried to shift through the muddled darkness that was my unconsciousness and reached for the surface of reality, but oh how it hurt. As I cracked my eyes open the light caused me to snap them shut. Knowing I had to get up sooner or later I forced my eyes to open fully and cringed at how the world spun around me. My head felt like a ton of bricks so I didn't even bother trying to lift it off the ground. My stomach churned and I groaned into the atmosphere.

"Damn electricity..." I mumbled into the...grass? How did I get outside? I peered around more thoroughly from my place on the ground and noticed that I was in the middle of a vast field with absolutely no signs of civilization near by. "Where...where am I?"

"Look, she's awake!" I turned my head towards where the voice was emanating from and had to take a double-take. Standing before my eyes was a big anthropomorphic hedgehog, along with a anthropomorphic fox with two tails, and lastly a red anthropomorphic echidna.

"O-oh my god!" I shrieked as I pushed myself off the ground into a sitting position. "No...you're...you're video game characters!"

"Hey...are you ok?" the blue hedgehog question as he cautiously walked towards me. "We found you in this–woah the emerald!" He pointed at my chest making me look down.

As I looked down at my neck I remembered the necklace Darren had given me earlier today but the diamond had somehow grown five times its size and the delicate silver chain was now a metal choker. "Holy shit it grew!"

"How long have you had the emerald?" the two-tailed fox asked me as he too walked closer to me.

"I get it. I'm dreaming! I passed out in Darren's room and I'm dreaming!" I shook my head and looked at the three of them who had a look of concern on their face...well except the red guy who just looked pissed. Oh, what was his name again?

"Miss, are you sure you're ok? It looks like you've been through a nasty accident?" the yellow fox looked at where my hands were placed and looked down at my legs.

"Tails, who cares! She's obviously crazy. Let's just take the emerald and get out of here!" the red echidna started to stroll towards me and I could feel a lump form in my throat.

"Stay away!" I squeezed my eyes shut and splayed my hands out in front of me.

"Knuckles!" the blue hedgehog and yellow fox scolded as they raced to pull him away from me.

A moment of silence passed and I realized the crazy echidna had probably been restrained. I slowly cracked open my eyes and gaped as I saw how incredibly large my hands were and that they were covered in white and gold gloves except for my right hand that looked like the cloth had been burnt off. My heart fell into the pit of my stomach as I grabbed a fistful of my hair and noticed how it was no longer black but was now silver. My hands raced to the sides of my head and I felt two furry appendages protruding from each side. My head whipped around and I saw a long fluffy silver tail protruding from my backside. As I gave myself another once over I realized I was still in my regular T-shirt and jean shorts, but I was completely covered in silver fur. I don't believe I've ever screamed so loud before.

"What...what the hell am I!?" I shrieked as I shot to my feet. The trio gaped at me in shock and alarm as they slowly backed away.

"You don't know what you are?" the fox gave me a questioning look as he peered around the shoulder of his blue friend.

"Your a wolf, idiot. How can you not know your own species?" The echidna scoffed as he crossed his arms and turned slightly away.

"Maybe you should come with us?" The hedgehog inquired as he held his hands out in a non-threatening way.

"I-I don't feel so good..." the world started to spin and I could feel myself loosing consciousness. My legs gave out from under me and I could feel myself plummeting towards the ground, but a pair of big firm hands broke my fall. The last thing I could remember blacking out was the hedgehog's green eyes scanning over my face before lifting me into his arms.


End file.
